


Festival of Lights

by stormoftara



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Everyone Has Lots of Feelings, F/M, Not Gonna Say Who, Not angsty, and are like, but mostly good fluff, maybe a little angsty, please help, someone gets smooched, what do i do with these feelings, wink wink, you gotta read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: Kyl'il informs Ashe of an ancient tradition called the Festival of Lights. The festival is to bring unity between spirit folk and humans. Ashe's identity is called into question, what will she do at the festival?(This is the dancing fic I kept talking about on my tumblr. Dancing will happen but only after a lot of build up! You can't just jump into dancing, c'mon now.)





	

Charoth was kicking his feet in the small pool of water behind the bar, while Ashe sat next to him. She was carving a ward to repel bad dreams from the bar. She had a sneaking suspicion that Gregor's nightmares were getting worse. He didn't seem to want to talk about it, odd for someone who seemed all about spilling his feelings. Ashe decided she'd just place some talismans around the bar, hopefully it would help quiet his mind. She carved carefully, small shavings of wood falling around her feet.

She noticed that Charoth had stopped splashing in the water. She looked back towards him, unable to suppress her motherly urges that something terrible had happened, but he was just standing on a rock looking up. Ashe followed his gaze and saw a rather imposing figure in front of her.

“Oh Kyl’il, I didn't see you.” Ashe looked up towards the Guardian of the Shrouded Isles. “What brings you to the Nine Shrines?”

Kyl’il sat down next to Ashe on some stones. Charoth scrambled into her lap. Ashe was glad the little death god had someone to take care of him while she was out adventuring, especially someone he seemed so fond of.

“Good day Aesling.” Kyl’il tipped her head towards Ashe, smiling. “I came to speak with you about something important.”

“Oh?” Ashe gave Kyl’il her full attention, putting her knife away and placing her carving down. 

“Have you ever heard of the Festival of Lights?” Kyl’il asked.

“No, can't say that I have.” Ashe felt a long explanation coming.

“It was festival designed to bring humans and spirit folk closer together. A kind of celebration of our similarities and differences. It hasn't been celebrated in many years however. The spirit folk of this isle and the humans never really got along.” Kyl’il explained.

Ashe held out both her hands, “Did they ever get along anywhere?”

“In some places, yes. Humans and spirit folk were considered to be on much more equal ground in parts of the world. However in more recent years humans and spirit folk seem to be unable to overcome their differences, leading to wars and distrust. That no longer seems to be the case on the Shrouded Isles, so I decided we should bring back the festival.” 

Ashe thought for a moment, “That seems like a great idea. What does the festival entail?”

“It begins with a simple procession, a parade of sorts, humans on one side, spirit folk on the other. We march together in two lines towards a meeting ground. Together there, we set off lanterns into the night sky, signifying our solidarity. It's like a prayer of sorts, that we shall remain as comrades instead of enemies. Then there is general feasting, merry making, and a dance. It's a rather fun time.” Kyl’il looked almost wistful. 

“Oh so do you need our help setting things up?” Ashe asked inquisitively.

“Oh no, preparations are already underway. I actually had a question for you.” Kyl’il looked Ashe up and down. “You are a rather unique case, so I was wondering if you'd like to join the human side, or the spirit side of the parade?”

Ashe felt her stomach drop out beneath her. That wasn't really choice she wanted to make right then and there. It was something she struggled with every day. Was she more human, or more spirit? “I don't know…”

“Well,” Kyl’il stood up, and placed Charoth into Ashe’s arms. “That's why I wanted to talk to you about it ahead of time. Now you can have plenty of time to decide. The festival is in about two weeks, on the night of the full moon. Do not worry young one, there is no wrong choice for you to make here.” Kyl’il gave Ashe a warm smile before walking away.

...10 Days Before the Festival...

“Oh boy!” Kyr was noisily tinkering with something as he sat on the floor of the bar. Ashe was drinking at the bar next to Markus and Thog, while Inien was not bartending and instead complaining about how tired she was. Everyone turned their attention to Kyr, who held up a lantern. “It didn't explode yet!”

The lantern was smoking and making strange clanking noises.

“Uh, maybe you should work on that outside?” Thog shouted in a strained voice.

“Too late!” The lantern shot out of Kyr’s hands like a rocket, through the roof, probably headed to the moon. 

“Did it just shoot through my office?” Thog placed his head in his hands. “I'm going to make sure nothing caught on fire. Seriously Kyr, go outside!” Thog grumbled as he ran up the stairs.

Markus gave a laugh, “Kyr, try mysterious substance 37 instead of 38 next time.”

Kyr smacked his forehead. “Why didn't I think of that!” Kyr ran out the front door, clearly excited to get to work on his next lantern.

“Do you really believe it's wise to encourage him?” Ashe asked Markus.

“He's just having fun. He's excited for the festival. And also that Kyl’il didn't set him on fire for once.” Markus grinned.

“Yes, but he's destroying property,” Ashe motioned towards the hole in the ceiling.

“Ah, well it's not like it's the first time.” Markus glanced upwards towards the several other patched up sections of ceiling. “In any case, do you have something on your mind? You seen rather irritable lately.”

“No, everything’s just great.” Ashe said through gritted teeth before taking a long drink from her mug.

“I think she's upset because she doesn't know which parade to join.” Inien chimed in.

“How could you possibly know that Inien?” Ashe tossed her a glare.

“Just call it a hunch. You should definitely join the humans, in my opinion.” Inien shrugged slightly as she spoke.

“Not that I asked you, but why do you think that?” Ashe fired back.

“You are incredibly human. In fact, the thought that it is even up to debate is laughable. You are so human it's a bit painful.” Inien chuckled. “I feel kinda bad actually.”

Ashe sighed loudly, “Didn't you say before that I was interesting because I was more than human?”

“Did I say that? What I meant was it would be far more interesting if you went full on God-mode. Are you planning on doing that anytime soon?” Inien smiled, tenting her fingers like she was plotting something.

Ashe rolled her eyes. “No, Inien.”

“Then you are sadly only human.” Inien smiled smugly.

Ashe was about to jump over the bar to slap the self satisfied look off of Inien’s face when Markus put his hand up. “She's right you know. It's not a bad thing though, in fact I find your humanity rather impressive.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Ashe crossed her arms slightly.

“Hm.” Markus took a sip from his drink, thinking before proceeding. “I don't think I ever told you this, but once I was asked to think up the purest human I could think up, and well,” Markus motioned towards Ashe, “I thought of you. You may have the powers of the spirit folk, but you still have an indomitable human soul inside you. You do everything in your power to achieve your goals, even if you have to struggle everyday. If that's not human, I don't know what is.”

Ashe looked down at her drink, and quickly gulped down the remainder. She placed it on the bar and stood. “Thank you Markus. I guess I have a lot to think about.” Ashe left through the back door before Inien could throw anymore snide remarks at her, and made her way back to her tree.

...6 Days Before the Festival…

A new day had just barely dawned, the sun rising orange in the distance. Ashe was sitting outside the bar as she watched Firi and Gregor doing push ups in strange synchronization. It was a bit mesmerizing to watch. Ashe found herself entranced by the strange display.

“So Ashe,” Gregor didn't stop his motions as he spoke. “Are you gonna just watch or do you want to join in?” 

“That's quite alright.” Ashe’s muscles felt sore just looking at them.

“Well, your loss.” Gregor said.

“Is something on your mind then?” Firi asked. “You don't normally watch our morning exercise routine.”

“It's nothing really.” Ashe shrugged.

“What did I tell you about keeping those feelings all bottled up?” Gregor said. “I'm always here to lend an ear.”

Ashe contemplated before answering. “I guess I'm having a bit of an identity crisis.”

“Oh that's easy! I know who you are. You are my best buddy! Problem solved.” Gregor grinned widely.

Ashe gave a short laugh. “Thank you Gregor, but it's not quite that simple. I guess my main concern at the moment is which parade to join at the festival.”

“Oh, you should definitely join the spirit folk parade, I mean isn't that what you are? You have that weird, green, not magic.” Gregor looked at her with a naive smile.

“Not entirely, but yes, that is a part of me.” 

Firi spoke up, “I agree with Gregor. I find that spirit inside you fascinating. I want to know more about it.”

“I don't really know all that much.” Ashe admitted.

“Well then.” Firi and Gregor both stopped their push up simultaneously, “Isn't this the perfect opportunity to learn more? Get in touch with that side of yourself?” Firi tilted her head inquisitively.

“Perhaps. I'm not sure I really want to know that side of myself, but maybe it would be good to learn more.”

Gregor stood up, dusting his hands off on his robes. “That's the spirit, Ashe.” He chuckled a bit to himself.

Despite herself, Ashe found herself letting out a snort of a laugh at his lame pun. “Yes, oh and Gregor, have you been having nightmares lately?” Ashe was hoping the charms she had been making were helping him sleep peacefully.

Gregor answered quickly, “Hmm, maybe a couple.”

Ashe motioned towards him with both her hands, “Well do you want to talk about them? I'm here to lend an ear, as you said.”

“I don't need to talk about that! Nightmares can't hurt you Ashe.” Gregor smiled brightly, and Ashe mentally made a note to make far more talismans.

...1 Day Before the Festival…

Ashe still felt no closer to an answer as she found herself sitting at the bar, Thog at her side. Inien had crawled into a corner somewhere, a potato in hand, and fallen asleep, so it was just the two of them for once. 

Ashe thought about what everyone had said to her in days leading up to the festival. Markus and Inien insisting she was human, Gregor and Firi trying to get her to show her spirit side. It felt confusing in her brain even now. For so long she had cursed that part of herself, wishing it would go away. Now, however, maybe it would be good to try and understand it. The more she understood about it, perhaps the less power it would have over her. Perhaps it would consume less of herself when she called upon it’s powers. Perhaps, she should stop thinking of it like a completely separate entity from herself? She ran a hand through her hair, her mind a tornado of thoughts that didn't seem to go anywhere.

“You are awfully quiet tonight, huh?” Thog asked, his voice low.

“Guess I have a lot on my mind.” Ashe responded quietly. “Hey Thog, what am I?”

Thog’s face screwed up in confusion as if she had just asked the stupidest question ever, “You’re you?”

Ashe gave a small sigh. “I mean, am I human? Am I spirit folk?”

“You are something else.” Thog said a bit sarcastically. “Like a natural disaster.”

“That's very helpful Thog.” Ashe groaned, and started to stand up. 

Thog grabbed onto her arm before she could fully stand. “Look Ashe, I meant that. You are something else. Not entirely human, not entirely spirit. You are different from either one, but at the same time you are both. It's hard for me to express but,” Thog let go of her arm and motioned up and down her body, “You are something else. What that thing is doesn't need a label. It's just you.”

Ashe felt the meaning behind the words Thog couldn't find. She was both and neither at the same time. An enigma. Certainly not unique, but still not something easily classifiable. She nodded slowly. “That doesn't help me figure out which parade to march in.”

“You'll figure it out. It's really not that important.” Thog went back to his drink, but Ashe felt like she had made her decision.

 

...The Day of the Festival…

The day had finally arrived. The festival was to be held at the Nine Shrines. Everyone was forming lines at the bridge towards the island, spirit folk on one side, humans on the other. Ashe stood near the back, feeling a bit like an outsider.

She felt a hand on her back. Ashe turned around to find Kyl’il standing there, Charoth in one arm. “So, did you make your decision?”

Ashe sighed, she still wasn't sure about this, but she had made her choice. “I'm not joining either side.”

“Oh?” Kyl’il questioned.

“I'm both. I don't want to deny either side of myself anymore. So I'm not going to join either side. I guess I'll just, march behind everyone else.” Ashe looked up at Kyl’il, unsure.

A grin broke across Kyl’il’s face. “I thought you might come to that conclusion actually. There is another tradition I didn't tell you about. At the front of the parade, there is someone who leads the procession, carrying a special lantern.” With her free hand, Kyl’il summoned a lantern that had a warm green aura around it. “I think that should be you.”

Ashe gasped as she carefully took the lantern into her hands. “I'd be honored to. Wow.” Ashe admired the lantern in her hands. It felt a bit warm to the touch. Ashe held onto it tightly so it wouldn't float away.

“Go ahead to the front.” Kyl’il gave Ashe a pat on the shoulder. Ashe found herself holding the green lantern, walking between all her friends. Spirits on one side of her, humans on the other. Everyone was chatting pleasantly on either side, or yelling at their friends across the lines. Ashe felt an intense feeling of togetherness. She reached the front, and held her lantern aloft.

From the back, Kyl’il shouted, “Let the Festival of Lights begin!”

Ashe started moving forward across the bridge, the darkness of night only just starting to settle in around her. The lantern she held felt much brighter now, the green light illuminating the path ahead. Behind her she could still hear everyone’s voices, and it almost felt like they were cheering her on. No, she definitely could hear Kyr and Gregor shouting, “Woooo! Go Ashe!”

She chuckled slightly. She had spent the last two weeks worrying over nothing. Well maybe not nothing, but Thog had been right. It hadn't mattered what side she chose. She was still the same person in the end. A beautiful, natural disaster of a person, that is.

The parade reached the Nine Shrines. Everyone quickly dispersed from their lines, scattering to pick up the lanterns that had been prepared. Everyone held them aloft, and Kyl’il snapped her fingers. All the lanterns started to glow. The humans were red, the spirit folk orange. There was a moment where no one moved. Ashe felt like she should be the first to release her lantern. She let go, and the green lantern floated into the sky alone.

It wasn't alone for long. Dozens of lanterns joined hers, drifting up into the sky. A cascade of lights, twinkling brighter than any star. The red and orange colors seemed to meld together in the sky. There was a real feeling of unity here, Ashe could feel it growing all around her. She whispered a prayer to the skies that this peace could last forever.

Of course that peaceful moment didn't last for long. Kyr’s very special mechanical lantern jettisoned itself into the sky, brilliantly exploding into a shower of sparks. Kyr started cheering, giving Markus a high five. It wasn't long before everyone started cheering, the night sky illuminated above them.

 

...

With all the lanterns in the sky, the party started in earnest. Tables were stocked up with food, drinks, and best of all, alcohol. Some of Markus’s imps were playing music, and it didn't sound terrible. They must've been practicing. 

Ashe sat off to the side, a few bottles of actual beer beside her, not Keer. She was just enjoying watching her friends. Kyr was yelling loudly at Firi about improving her prosthetic leg. Gregor was giving Dont a piggyback ride, which seemed a tad ironic to Ashe. Markus and Inien were actually dancing to the upbeat song currently playing. It was refreshing to see everyone so happy.

Ashe heard a clinking of bottles beside her. She looked to her right to see Thog with several bottles of beer himself. “Hey.”

“Hello Thog. Are you having fun?” Ashe asked.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing. Why are you sitting here by yourself?” Thog took a glance at her as he sipped from one of the bottles.

“I just like watching everyone have fun.” Ashe flashed Thog a reassuring smile. “This is fun for me.”

“Bullshit.” Thog said placing the now empty bottle on the table behind him. “You should be out there too. Don't you want to dance?” 

Ashe looked away, “I, I really can't dance.”

“Do you think any of these fools can?” Thog pointed with a different bottle at Kyr, Dont, and Gregor who were now holding hands and jumping around in a circle.

“Yes well…”

“Oh come on! Who are you trying to impress here?” Thog sighed. He stood up, offering his hand to Ashe. “I’ll dance with you. We can be fools together.”

“Really?” Ashe said, a bit exacerbated. “Well fine.” She took Thog’s hand and he helped her to her feet.

As if on cue, a slow song started playing. Thog placed Ashe’s arms, one on his shoulder, the other on his waist, and he did the same. Ashe felt a bit panicked, but managed to keep her cool as Thog started swaying to the beat, leading Ashe along with him.

Ashe felt tense, her movements stiff as she tried to keep in step with Thog. At first she had to concentrate on not stepping on Thog’s feet or tripping over her own, but she eventually got the hang of it. She looked around at everyone else. Everyone had grouped off into pairs. Firi and Inien, Batty and Dont, Gregor and Kyr, and many more. Markus seemed to be sitting the dance out, crouched down near where his imps were playing music. Looking around at everyone else made Ashe feel more nervous, despite no one even looking in her direction.

Ashe looked up at Thog. He seemed a bit caught up in the music, enjoying moving his body to the rhythm. Ashe didn't want to interrupt his serenity, but she felt strange just staying silent. “So where did you learn to dance?”

Thog didn't answer for a moment, loathe to divulge any information about himself, but he finally spoke, “This? I just kinda picked it up. It's not complicated to just sway back and forth.” Ashe shot him a glare and Thog cleared his throat. “I do know other kinds of dance. Like tap dancing.”

“You know how to tap dance?” Ashe’s eyes widened. She was trying to imagine Thog tap dancing and failing.

“Geez, don't sound so shocked. I learned it for a play I was in back when I did theater.”

“It guess it's hard for me to imagine. Excuse me saying this, but you don't seem the sort.” Ashe said, trying not to offend.

“I guess I can see where you're coming from. I never really talk about any of that stuff.” Thog sighed.

“You could talk about it if you wanted to. I'd like to hear more about your past.” Ashe smiled, trying to get Thog to open up more. He was a little tipsy, perhaps now was the perfect opportunity.

“I don't see why you would want to know.” It might have been Ashe’s imagination, but Thog seemed to not want to look her in the eyes anymore.

“Why wouldn't I want to know? You are my friend.” Ashe said.

The music seemed to grow lower, the tempo slowing slightly as Thog looked away from Ashe. “Listen, I'm a shitty person. I've done so many shitty things. I don't like thinking about those things, I don't want to be reminded of all the times I've fucked up.”

Ashe squeezed Thog’s shoulder. “Thog…”

“I don't get why you even still want me around. I sold you into slavery. I nearly got you all killed on multiple occasions. In fact, Charoth did kill you all. I've done so much shit to you. I honestly don't see why you didn't just stab me in my sleep the first night you could.” Thog’s voice started to crack as he spoke.

This conversation was not going the way Ashe wanted. She didn't like Thog thinking that way. It made her chest hurt. She could only assume it was the alcohol making him talk like this. Thog had never once spoke about his emotions before. Now Ashe was determined to cheer him up. “Thog I might have wanted to stab you at one point, but that was a long time ago. You did save us all from being slaves forever. Or worse, going back to Meadshire.” Ashe shuddered. “You aren't nearly as bad as you think you are. I can tell that you care, even if you try to hide it.” Ashe could feel the pocket watch he had given her so long ago, resting in her pocket. He always did little things like that, with an indifferent expression on his face. It was his way of expressing his concern and appreciation.

Thog seemed to slightly stumble over his own feet, coughed, and finally replied, his face slightly red. “I am your manager, it's the least I can do.”

“That's a silly excuse for being nice.” Ashe laughed.

“It's not an excuse. I take being a manager very seriously.” Thog looked Ashe dead in the eyes.

“Well I appreciate your seriousness then. And your past wasn't all bad right? You used to write poetry right?” Ashe closed her eyes, the poem still burned into her memory. “A cage of concrete, therefore, an inward panorama.” Ashe couldn't help but to chuckle as she finished.

“Oh, did Moren tell you about that? I wrote a bunch of those. I've been working on a new one actually,” Thog trailed off, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Oh, may I hear it?” Ashe grinned.

Thog cleared his throat, “A green fire, ignite and alight. Enchanting, bewitching, my internal fight. You spark the sky and take to flight, on this magical, ephemeral, fleeting night.”

Thog looked at Ashe as if silently asking her approval. She did not understand what he was going on about, but it sounded important, “Very interesting?”

“Well it's still a work in progress.” Thog fell silent again, but Ashe could feel his arm tighten around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. “I don't know much about your past either you know.”

“Oh? I thought you weren't interested.” 

“Well, I'm not, I'm just saying. Everyone has secrets. Things we don't want to talk about. Things that are too hard to say.” Thog said in a gruff voice.

“I’m trying not to have those kinds of secrets anymore,” Ashe said, her hand tightening on Thog’s shoulder. “Maybe you should try also. It might make you feel better.”

“I doubt it. Not everything always needs to be said out loud.” Thog looked down, his eyes seemed to be pleading now. There was something he wanted to say, a secret he couldn't let out. Ashe could feel that much. “Some things really are just too hard to say.”

A feeling was welling up in Ashe’s chest, almost in time with the music playing. She couldn't quite explain it. Maybe it was the dancing, or the music, or hearing that strange poem, but there was something there. A feeling that she had never really allowed herself to feel. Something she'd always been too afraid to feel. She looked into Thog’s eyes, suddenly understanding at least one of his secrets.

Ashe pulled Thog in closer, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist, her hand now on his face. The two had stopped dancing. Ashe moved before she could allow her brain to over think what she was about to do. She stood up on her toes, her body leaning against his, his thumping heart beating against her chest. She closed her eyes as she felt Thog lean in as well.

The music seemed to grow louder, a great upswing in tempo as their two lips met. It felt like a spark, igniting Ashe’s body, a jolt of electricity that raced through her veins. Thog put his hand behind Ashe’s head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. It felt like an unending moment, a moment to be savored, a moment she was sure she'd never forget.

Even so, eventually the kiss found its end. Ashe felt like her heart had never beat as fast as it did just then. She put her head against Thog’s shoulder, her hand upon his chest. Perhaps Thog had been right. Some things just couldn’t be said out loud. Some things weren't meant to be communicated in such a fashion. Sometimes, there were actions that spoke far louder than any words. The two continued to dance slowly, the music softly carrying them along.

…

Kyl’il crouched down next to Markus. She gave him a knowing look.

“Good evening my beautiful goddess of the light, did you want to dance with Markus Velafi?” Markus winked.

Kyl’il ignored his obvious flirting and pointed at Thog and Ashe, still dancing in their own little world. “You did that.”

“Are you suggesting that I somehow put it into Thog’s head to ask Ashe to dance, made sure a slow song was playing, and then perfectly conducted my imps to play in time with what was going on? All in a sly attempt to get them to finally admit their feelings for each other?” Markus laughed.

“Yes. That is what I am implying.” Kyl’il nodded.

“Well you are absolutely correct. I did a good job, didn't I?” Markus grinned at her.

“You did a fantastic job I would say,” Kyl’il looked at him and offered him her hand. “And I wouldn't mind a dance.”

Markus continued to grin as he joined his friends on the dance floor. And thus the evening wore on, spirit folk and humans all together, under the brilliant lantern lit night sky.


End file.
